The Red Thread Of Fate
by Kuroi Mercenary
Summary: Seiten could care less about Heaven, but when the Merciful Goddess explains his mate soul gone missing in the Reincarnation Cycle for Shangri-La it's up for Seiten to find the culprit and his mate in none other than Middle-Earth! (AU. Legolas x Seiten Taisei. Language and adult themes.)
1. Prologue: The Ending To A New Beginning

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings (Belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien) nor do I own Saiyuki (Belongs to Minekura Kazuya).**

**Summary: **Seiten could care less about Heaven, but when the Merciful Goddess explains his mate soul gone missing in the Reincarnation Cycle for Shangri-La it's up for Seiten to find the culprit and his mate in none other than Middle-Earth!**  
**

**Warning: Yaoi/Shounen-Ai**, Language, **OOC**, **AU, OC  
**

**Pairing For this Chapter:  
**Kougaiji x Seiten Taisei  
Moments of Sanzo x Goku, Hakkai x Gojyo**  
**

**A/N: I apologize for any inaccuracy of the Lord of the Rings/The Hobbit history and geography as I am beginning to read the series after watching the movies. This pairing came to mind due to a conversation with a friend and so a plot began to form. Added, I wondered how would Seiten Taisei would react to Middle Earth. I also apologize if I have not updated my other stories, I do plan to finish it when I can if I find the inspiration to. I believe I do owe a little background to the story, just a summary of it to explain possible questions: **

**1\. Goku and Seiten Taisei are separate people with separate personalities. This is a after the Journey to the West story and pretty much revolves around Seiten, and later chapters Legolas. Goku will be OOC slightly due to his relationship with Seiten Taisei and what they went through together before brought to Heaven.**

**2\. There are established pairings as said before. It will be a later Legolas x Seiten Taisei.**

**3\. There will also be made-up stuff (such as cities and the people) that are not related to** **the canon.**

* * *

**Prologue: The Ending to A New Beginning**

_**Houtou Castle, India in the year 900**_

Time passed too quickly or too slowly for Seiten liking. The former Monkey King felt like he was stuck inside a nightmare he could never wake up from. His mind told him this wasn't a nightmare, that he should get a grip of reality and return to the battle, but his heart told him all too differently. A heart that was crumbling down quickly like stone after years of rain and snow, it finally began to break down rapidly.

Crimson was his favorite colors mainly due to the fact it reminded him of blood and the fiery color of his mate hair. For once, Seiten wished the two didn't mix as he currently stared at his mate in his arms with wide golden orbs. Unmoving the both of them for two different reasons, one just as equally terrifying to the other that Seiten never wanted to acknowledge in all of his life.

The usually tanned skin was now a light brown stained with blood and dirt from the battles. His mate favorite cloths were in disarray, ruined and torn that revealed cuts and bruises which Seiten feared that there were more to the injuries. It didn't appease the former Monkey King cold and slimy feeling in his stomach at the burn marks on his mate chest that weren't even minor. The scent of charred flesh that went through the skin and organs hit Seiten deeply, increasing the dread ten-folds. They were deep as if someone had slashed him with a sword and burned him with fire, someone Seiten knew very well.

The heretic felt that if he wasn't careful enough, he would make one mistake that would end his mate life very shortly.

"S..Sei…" His mate hoarse and dying voice spoke up; dull lilac eyes stared straight into golden he knew so well. A claw was raised to reach up to Seiten face, but fell shortly and would have fallen back to his side if not for the former Monkey King grabbing it on time. There was a tight squeeze and the redhead knew his mate was scared from how the hand shivered.

"Kou…Kougaiji. Don't speak at all. Please." Seiten demanded, not caring if his voice shook with anxiety and just wanted for this nightmare to end. His frustrations grew when Kougaiji simply laughed although it was weak. "It's not funny, Kou! Just wait! The apothecary and Hakkai will be here soon, so don't-"

"Sei…My Seiten Taisei…My Monkey King…" Kougaiji voice interrupted the brunette, who stares in confusion at his words. The demon king smiled weakly, squeezing Seiten hand with much strength he can muster.

"It's okay…" He reassured the former Monkey King.

"No…It's not okay, you damn fool! Don't you realize it?!" Reaching his limits, Seiten exclaimed furiously and fear of his mate approaching death overcame him. It was puzzling and frustrating to how Kougaiji could take this lightly. Then, the brunette became silent and concern hearing the pained cough, especially with the sight of blood mixing in the saliva.

"Kou, don't…Please, don't you idiot." Seiten with his pride forgotten begged, begged for his mate to not speak as if death will come for him.

"I told you…Sei, it's okay." The dying demon king repeated, unable to tear his eyes away from the sight. He felt his heart break seeing his Seiten, his beautiful Seiten trying to not break down and cry. The tears that were caused by him and Seiten rarely showed his tears, not after when Goku first met Sanzo.

"I don't get it…How can it be okay with you?" The brunette choked on his question, letting the tears fall against his cheek and let them fall on Kougaiji face.

As if amused, Kougaiji forced another weak chuckled and smiled a little more. It was no good, his vision was beginning to fade fast and he didn't want to part from his mate like this. Not without any regrets left to say. His Seiten will definitely be heartbroken to the point of death.

"Sei…Listen to me, okay? Please?" Kougaiji requested, continuing at the small and violent nod.

"Remember the teachings since Heaven is real…I will be reincarnated after my death. I don't know how long it will be until you find me, but I know…you will find me as a part of my soul is within you. I may not remember who you are, what my life here is like, but I will be attracted to you and will want you forever. Our soul is tied after all…Just like how Goku will always find Sanzo and his friends after they die." Eventually, Kougaiji couldn't help tear up as well while he spoke. Even when he said they'll meet again, it will be painful and it was already painful enough to part from his mate without knowing how long or when they will meet again. But for Seiten sake…

"That's why, Seiten..." The demon king eyelids began to close despite his mate protest to keep them open and stay awake.

"Kou? Kou! Stay awake! Don't you care close your eyes on me!" Seiten ushered, squeezing Kougaiji hand tightly in hopes it will be painful enough for his mate to not fall asleep. Yet it was futile as the former Monkey King listened to Kougaiji last words.

"…You have to live so we'll meet again…I…will...always…love you…"

With everything he wished to say, Kougaiji smiled at his mate one last time as lilac eyes filled with love were now fully blank without emotion. The grip the demon king had on the brunette hand was gone, slipping from Seiten hand and fell to the stained crimson tiles limply. The sounds of battle, the roars and battle cries, the clangs of metal against metal, the crumbling building, the roaring fire, and the howl of the heartbroken beast that held the limp body no longer reached Kougaiji ears.

The first son of Gyumaoh and Rasetsunyo, the first prince and second King of the Demon Empire, Kougaiji was dead.

* * *

Everyone Sanzo knew also knew that he wasn't the morning person. The priest was easily irritable, quick to shoot, and had a short-temper. Add that to the fact he wasn't in the greatest moods in the morning it resulted a very moody and about to shoot someone GenjoSanzo. He blamed it on the monkey for not being by his side this morning and greeted with his morning kisses, and instead there was a note that stated he was visiting his twin brother again for the fifth time. The blond also blamed it on the annoying cockroach that had the galls to smirk and tease him about not satisfying the monkey, which earned a couple of bullets. Hakkai wisely stayed out of the way, obviously understanding the whole situation that annoyed Sanzo to no end.

"Damn prissy monk! I was only fucking teasing you! No need to get the shotgun out and start shooting at me!" The half-demon cursed after dodging the bullets, turning around to shout more until he met white and a sharp pain to his head.

"OW! What the hell was that for, Sanzo?!" Gojyo demanded, rubbing the back of his head and moved over to Hakkai side.

"For being an annoying bastard that can't shove the word 'I'll be quiet today' up in his ass."Sanzo answered, sneering at the kappa as he put his fan away.

"Fucking baldy…" The half-demon muttered before looking at Hakkai with a pout. A pout that Hakkai knew very well and chuckled, "Hakkai~ Can you nurse the bruise the big, bad baldy did to me?"

"Now, Gojyo…" The healer began, sweat dropping at the glare Sanzo sent toward them. "…Perhaps when not in Sanzo presence, I will."

"Oh? Even giving my battle wounds some kisses too, babe?" Gojyo wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, his smirk lewd as perverted thoughts began to form.

"My…I don't think having a little intimate conversation is the best time, Gojyo." Hakkai said wisely, but his cheeks flushed underneath the frames of his glasses.

"Now you're playing hard to get, 'Kai. I can change that-"

"If you two want to play the game where you fuck like rabbits, then get the fuck out and go somewhere else." Sanzo growled warningly, obviously not in a good mood for anything or seeing anything couple related.

Gojyo sighed, annoyed by the priest constant moodiness over the last few weeks. All playfulness gone in an instant for now as Hakkai blush disappeared in a second, turning serious. The half-demon rubbed the back of his head and gestured outside with his thumb.

"The monkey visiting him again?"Gojyo asked, earning a shrug from Sanzo that translated to a "yes" in both him and Hakkai view. "That's like what? The seventh time these last few weeks?"

"The fifth, Gojyo."Hakkai corrected, observing his friend current state of dilemma and sighed as well. "Sanzo, you know you can't act like this."

"Act like that?" Sanzo snorted, keeping his mask on.

"Acting likes a spoiled asshole just because his pet monkey paid attention to someone else more than you, because you're Goku so-called Sun?" Gojyo elaborated, dodging another bullet aimed for his head, and scowled. "See?!"

"Tch!"

"Gentlemen, peace." The healer demanded firmly, which the two turned silent in a second. Hakkai turned his emerald eyes on the scowling priest, who stared at the outside almost expecting for a certain someone to return.

"I know it's…suffocating for Goku to pay attention to someone else more than you, Sanzo. But you have to understand that they're twins and twins have a bond that even we can't comprehend. Seiten Taisei already cleared things with us that he and Goku chose their own paths in life. Seiten chose to be with Kougaiji and stayed at Houtou Castle to make his own life the happiest he can be, and so did Goku with you. The moment Seiten Taisei closed his own heart, no one else but Goku and Lirin could be there to support them and it took them a while before Seiten Taisei could open up until he fell asleep. The grief was too much for him and its clear Goku would be concerned since he hoped that his brother would live and wait." Hakkai began his lecture, sighing as he recalled all the events in order. Gojyo noticed how the priest tensed up each word his lover spoke, out of guilt or rage the half-demon had no clue.

"I know that, you idiots. It doesn't mean that Goku should make his life just visiting that idiot almost every time now whenever he gets the chance." The blonde words were tense, almost concerned about something that the two couldn't understand yet.

"Right, Sanzo…Ya know, the idiot monkey said something to me once that they can only love one person they are tied to forever. Seiten loves the prince and Goku loves you, described it like finding another half of their soul. They have their own connection since they are related, but in terms of their mates it's a totally different matter." Gojyo spoke, retrieving a particular heart-to-heart conversation with the monkey he considered his little brother.

"Point is, Gojyo?" Sanzo demanded, figuring where this was going.

"The moment Kougaiji died, so did half of Seiten. Goku knew how painful it was for Seiten since he experienced once with your previous life, but he was spared from that by our lovely Merciful Goddess until he met you again. That's why the stupid monkey is worried that his older brother going to do something stupid. Even if Seiten acts tough and normal, he's dying on the inside. It got worse when he went to sleep for who knows how long, Goku said he might not even wake up forever." The half-demon concluded, and then stared at Sanzo. The unspoken question lingered in the air that the three knew very well.

"_What do you plan to do, Sanzo? Support him to the very end and make up? Or let things get to rust and full of regrets?"_

Suddenly, the three turned their heads to a new presence in the room as a gush of wind hit them. When the wind calmed down, they were all facing the Merciful Goddess sitting at the window of Sanzo office. S(he) smirked and waved at them, looking stunning as ever in her outfit.

"Hello, boys, nice to see you all again."KanzeonBosatsu greeted in a smooth tone.

"What do you want, old hag?" The priest growled, not in a good mood as usual, and glared at the goddess. Kanzeon rolled her(his) eyes and wave her(his) finger with a "tsk, tsk".

"That's what I get for making an entrance? Quite the rude one as usual, Konzen."S(he) commented, but went straight to the point at the odd looks on the men faces. Coughing lightly, s(he) crossed her(his) leg over the other and folded her(his) hands to place them on her(his) lap.

"Anyway I have some news to bring you about our favorite sleeping beauty. Now before I say anything, Goku already knew when I told him not too long ago so he isn't needed here to listen." Kanzeon answered their unspoken question about the younger monkey before continuing in a serious tone.

"Seiten Taisei is no longer in Shangri-La or this world aka dimension in general."

* * *

"_Middle- Earth, Aunty?" _

"_Yes, that's right little one. In the end, Seiten will never wake up as long as Kougaiji soul isn't reincarnated in this world." The Merciful Goddess nodded at Goku, whose eyes narrowed slightly. _

"…_Do you mean someone did something to it?" The monkey asked, figuring that was the case rather quickly than Kanzeon would have liked. _

"_That's correct. " S(he) sighed and crossed her arms, looking over to the cherry blossom trees base where Seiten Taisei formerly was laid during his sleep. "We figured the culprit went to Middle-Earth after disrupting Kougaiji soul and sending it somewhere far away from Shangri-La or this world in general. We couldn't afford to risk sending you alone to go after it, Goku, which is why there was little choice but to send your brother." _

"_Because it would disrupt the balance if we all went?" Goku asked, chuckling as he knew he wouldn't go alone exactly. Kanzeon couldn't restrain a smirk. _

"_That's right, little one. We gave Seiten the information he needs to know and what he needs to do, his necessaries will be done on his own. It will be a very long time for your brother in that world." The Merciful Goddess informed the brunette, whose expression turned solemn. _

"_That means I won't see him again unless we're dreaming…And I think that'll be very rare now." Goku sighed and turned his gaze to the cherry blossoms. "There's a chance he'll even stay there to be with Kougaiji reincarnation." He added sadly, but then smiled and stared at the Merciful Goddess. _

"_That means he'll be happy though, right?" _

"You always loved cherry blossoms, Sei-Chan." Goku said solemnly as nostalgia coursed through him, soft and round golden orbs never strayed away from the fluttering pink petals.

"You told me so much about Kougaiji, what he did for you, how he loved you, and honestly I was a bit jealous since Sanzo never did anything of that, but…I was content with what we had, even if Sanzo was afraid to show some affections or attachments. It was enough for me to know he cared in some way." The brunette smiled softly, catching a petal into his hands, and chuckled.

"Actually I was jealous of a lot of things about you since you were always stronger and better than me, you were closer to mother than I was and we were twins too. But, it brought you pain too till Kougaiji was the only who could help you go through it. It hurt a lot didn't it? When Kougaiji died, half of your soul gone that instant…" Then the golden orbs hardened into strong determination, closing his fingers around the petal before opening them again to release it.

"But you'll meet him again, Sei-chan. I know it, because neither of you gave up in wanting to meet each other after so many centuries."

"Hey, stupid monkey!" A familiar voice snapped and instantly Goku turned his head around to find his lover standing nearby.

Sanzo was annoyed as usual, but underlying that was concern. The monkey grinned and made his way over, waving at his lover and two friends that were just behind the blond. They were surprised at his cheerfulness, expecting a sulking and melancholy monkey.

"I'm sorry, Sanzo! I'm coming over there now!" Goku apologized and once close enough; he had been smacked by the infamous paper fan.

Demanding questions of the usual abuse, a smart talk from Gojyo caused another argument between the two. Hakkai simply laughed it through, calm as usual while petting his pet, and making small and very insignificant comments. Once the noise reached its peak, so did Sanzotemper who shortly brought out his infamous gun to promptly shut the two up. In another few seconds, the Sanzo Party would expect Lirin to show up demanding for meat buns and not a fight with Yaone in tow and making sure she was behaving. They heard the news as well, but it wasn't going to stop them from their daily lives.

Everything was normal; the only thing missing was Seiten.

And they all wished for Seiten to come visit soon, even if some do not show it.

* * *

_**Middle-Earth in TA 2050**_

_**Wake up…**_

_Who? Who's there?_

_**Friends, we are friends, Earth Child. Remember, listen and remember. **_

_Ah, it's warm that light…_

**…**

_Oh yes, that's right…I remember now. _

"_Lord Seiten!" _

"_We believe in you, my lord! To bring Heaven down and glory to all of us!" _

"_I…really don't like bloodshed. But if it's fighting for you, I believe I can go through it."_

"_Cherry Blossoms in the lower world are more beautiful, because of their short life."_

"_Konzen…You know right? Two heretics in Heaven…" _

"_I'm sorry…Let me be the one to say this for them: "I'm glad I met you, Goku…"_

"_Ever heard of Muchimutsu?" _

"_Don't think you're going to die so easily after what you did to those two kids?!" _

"_Goku counted on me in that desert to stop him and I failed him. That's why this time…!" _

"_Hey, Sei-chan…Kougaiji-Oniichan really loves you and I love you too!" _

"_You're…a cruel beast, who is incapable of giving kindness. You are reckless and bringing trouble to every one of us! You cannot bring happiness to Lord Kougaiji!" _

"_Hey, Seiten Taisei…Have you ever seen true darkness?"_

"_You know if something happens to me…Take care of Kou, okay?" _

"_I…don't want to become someone tool of war anymore." _

"_Lord Seiten Taisei, I'm Taruche." _

"_Dreams are quite fickle things. They can go quite crazy, you know? It's like a maze in your own mind."_

"_Sei-Chan! Are you…Are you really leaving?"_

"_Sei…I love you forever and always ever. We will meet again, even if I die, because our souls are tied together." _

_Kou…Kougaiji. That's right; he's my mate, my lover. I have a brother who made friends. I had men who died for me a long time ago in the war against Heaven. I...Had friends too, but they died in the passage of time. _

_I believed Kougaiji wouldn't die so easily after everything we went through together, but he did in the end. I slept, because I was tired and wished to wake up even a year or so after Kougaiji was born and grown up to a splendid man. _

_No, it doesn't matter if he's a man or a women, human or demon because I will always love him. _

_**That's right, friend…**_

_**You wished to be with that person again. We understand that, but the first thing you must do is…**_

_**Wake up.**_

Stars filled up the sky and surrounded the great silver moon. Slowly sitting up was the brunette adorned in light and loose white cloths with a bag of money, medicine, map, and some food. A katana strapped to his side, the sheath black and silver stood out against his cloths. Long shaggy hair fluttered along with the red scarf wrapped warmly around his neck, a golden tail swayed side to side, his head tilted to stare at the night sky with wide slit golden eyes, and the movement caused his triangular shape earrings to jingle slightly.

He definitely wasn't in Shangri-La.

Yes, that's right…The Merciful Goddess explained everything to him.

Memories of what happened to Kougaiji soul coursed through his mind, his fingers clenched tightly against his palm till his knuckles turned white, and fangs were bared to a hiss.

_"I will find you, Kou. And the bastard that ruined things!"_ Seiten promised to himself, turning around dramatically to head to his first destination.

The scents were new, the presence and everything was new, but the forest gave him comfort along with the animals that were peeking curiously. Seiten was sure he would be all right for a while, even if it took centuries to find Kougaiji reincarnation and kill the bastard.

There would be a lot to learn in this foreign world, but he'll manage.

Besides, it wasn't like Goku needed his big brother being a worry hen. That was Sanzo and Hakkai job.

_**TBC**_

* * *

**A/N: Thank you and please review! Criticisms are helpful, flames are not.**_**  
**_


	2. Chapter 1:History Lesson And A Voice

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings (Belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien) nor do I own Saiyuki (Belongs to Minekura Kazuya).**

**Warning: Yaoi/Shounen-Ai**, Language, **OOC**, **AU, OC  
**

**Pairing For this Chapter:  
**None**  
**

**A/N: I apologize for any inaccuracy of the Lord of the Rings/The Hobbit history and geography. The first few chapters will be introduction of Seiten adventures and OC's, which involves different timelines. Some will be AUish considering nothing much happens around TA ****2050-2400ish. Also Legolas makes a brief appearance in this chapter. Enjoy.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 1:History Lesson And A Voice**

**Middle Earth in TA 2052**

In all of his years of living, Seiten never thought he experience an adventure out of Shangri-La. To be more precise, an adventure in another world than Heaven yet Heaven was boring, stifling, and couldn't be considered an exciting adventure. As much he loved Tougenkyo, humans were becoming rapid in their evolution of technology that equals to the slow extinction of nature. It was hard really to deal with hearing his mother screaming in pain, begging for the humans to stop, and enjoy nature. The brunette figured if Kougaiji wasn't there to ease the cries, then he would've gone insane a long time ago.

Middle-Earth however was stunning to his eyes from the prairie to the mountains to the forest and the human civilization that did not require too much destruction of nature. The trees were friendly as ever, so were the animals that helped him finding his way around the new geographic locations and helping him hunting fruits and meats. Once settled into his new life and being told of the nearest place to go by the trees, Seiten went to make preparations in the human town nearby.

There were enough gold and coins for the heretic to buy some new cloths. He wasn't one to care, but it would help for the humans to stop gawking at his ears and odd clothing. The heretic didn't want any unnecessary trouble, especially from humans. Besides, it was cold apparently at this time and Seiten brought it upon himself for some warmer garbs. Gondorion clothing it was from what he heard from the merchants although the line of Gondon royals are considered dead, but the city is still bustling and recovering from the recent war.

Seiten wasn't picky when it comes to color long as it wasn't ridiculous looking. Black breeches and tunic underneath a rugged looking sturdy brown coat that hid his belt and sword that barely reached half of his calves covered by black boots, Seiten liked what he choose and decided to be a little fashionable to add some fingerless cotton black gloves and his own personal belonging, a red scarf.

He still had enough coins for food and other necessities like a knife for when he hunts down food and maybe a pot or two along with ingredients.

The heretic chuckled to himself quietly as he recalled memories of his time with Goku. When it was just the two of them alone long before Goku met Konzen, Seiten had to take the role of the caretaker and provided all the food mainly cooking after hunting down some deer or rabbits. They both ate like gluttons, but more of Goku than him the brunette wished to admit.

There was a bump against his shoulder roughly and Seiten figured it was the other since he made sure to stay out of the humans' way. Ignoring whoever it was, the brunette continued is way until his shoulder is grabbed, and was tugged back to be forced to turn around to meet two human males. Both adorned in rugged looking outfits with wool hats that were being covered by the snow, whiskers forming on their chins, and both had the most weasel looking grins ever as a pair of brown and light green eyes bore at them.

"Would ya look at that, mate? Someone here has got no manners and an elf no less!" The green eye one exclaimed, gripping Seiten shoulder tighter yet the heretic was not fazed by it and continued to stare nonchalantly at the duo.

_An elf?_ Seiten thought and wondered it was those short people that live in the woodlands. Or was that a Leprechaun?

"Looks like Master Elf here thinks he's the mightiest of all of us think he's better than all of us without apologizing for bumping into us." The other added, leering at the brunette. "I think he needs a lesson in manners, don't you think so, lad?"

"I agree, mate. Take him into the corner and we'll give him a heart-to-heart lesson." The green eye one nodded in agreement with his friend, but their intentions were clear as day to Seiten and apparently to some other civilians that began to gather, observe, and gossip.

Naturally the heretic could hear them with his always sensitive ears.

**_"They're at it again?!" _**

**_"That makes it what? The thirteenth they picked on?" _**

**_"An elf no less!"_**

**_"Manners they say, they're the ones that need them." _**

_**"I feel sorry for the poor elf…He looks like a new face here."** _

"Shut up!" The brown eye one shouted at the civilians they gathered and they all became quiet, glaring at the no good duo. His eyes narrowed and glared at his friend, "Let's hurry up and take the elf here-"

"WOAH!" followed by a thud and a whine of pain.

The audience stared with wide eyes, shocked clear in their features as the brown eye one stared at this friend, who was on the ground and holding his arm in pain. Then the gaze turned to an unhappy "elf", which was scowling and glaring at the other one who was not on the ground. The hand that was raised to twist and flip the green eye one to the ground fell to his side, taking a step forward to the brown eye one, and raised a leg to kick the knee. Not nicely either since the man was howling in pain and immediately crouched over, meeting Seiten eye level, and the brunette was facing him with hardened gold. A claw grabbed the brown eye man shirt roughly, bringing them closer for Seiten to hiss, and the man became fearful.

"So I hear you cause trouble around here?" The brunette questioned airily, earning a nod from the fearful human, and then Seiten shoved the human back roughly to the ground. A **_light_ **kick connected to the brown eye human leg and the man grunted in pain, bringing his leg closer. The two troublemakers' eyes met their _**misfortune**_ of the day, eyes wide and fearful.

"Be lucky I was in a good mood, human or else you be in a more horrid state than bruises." Seiten growled making the duo flinch and froze where they are. Then the heretic gestured them to leave with a tilt of his head, "Begone, humans or else I'll have to teach you both 'manners'."

Instantly, the two scrambled to stand up without a care of the pain of their limbs and made a run for it like a dragon was after their hides. Both of them screaming "Demon! Monster!" as they ran and ran till their voices was no more than whispers to Seiten. Ignoring the clapping and the cheering from the crowds, the brunette turned around and left the area to go find some food.

* * *

"Keke, so you are the one that drove those two troublemakers away into the mouths of Balrog, laddie?"

Golden eyes blinked in front of his seat where an elderly looking man wrapped in a dark blue cloak and black scarf appeared. Seiten took in the features of the old man, white hair pulled back to a ponytail, dark colored eyes peering at the brunette, an amused smile breaking his wrinkly face, wrinkly hands gripping his cane tightly, ears tipped that could be mistaken for another race, and he was short and hunched over due to a bad back. Gulping down his pork soup with onions, the brunette put the bowl down, and faced the elderly man.

"If you are speaking about those idiotic humans that dared make a spectacle of fools, then yes I did old man." Seiten answered, offering the old man some bread and cheese and a cup of liquor. The man accepted the offer and chuckled softly.

"Thank you for your offer, laddie." The old man thanked the brunette, "Do call me Fredoc, laddie and not old man. I'm not that old just yet."

"Then do call me…" The brunette paused to reconsider giving his name out. Most likely no one will ever hear of such a foreign name or title, but he had little choice. "…Sei."

Fredoc nodded and began munching on his bread and cheese while taking sips of his liquor. Seiten continued on with his meal, grabbing a chicken drumstick with his bare hands, and took a big bite of it. His stomach appeased with every plate scarce and clean that were beginning to stack up much to the shock of the occupants and workers in the tavern. The old man however wasn't fazed by it, only amused, and once done with his own meal he watched the brunette gulping down his third bowl of soup before placing it among the stacks.

"My, you have quite an appetite there, Sei." Fredoc commented after the brunette gulped down his ale with disgust, "Not to your liking?"

"Just never had it before is all." Was all Seiten said, staring at the now empty cup and placed it to the side. Golden eyes peered at the old man curiously.

"I'm sure you speaking to me aren't all about chit-chat of some idiots and small talks, Fredoc." Seiten stated, watching the old man quirk a grin. "So I was right. Is there something you need from this…elf?"

The brunette wasn't used to it, but he had to adapt to what humans think. He wasn't sure completely what an elf was exactly, but humans had called him this and so he will adopt this disguise of an elf. Seiten raised a brow when the old man leaned in close enough to whisper.

"You're just like me, aren't you? Someone who isn't from this world, but another."

Golden eyes widened in surprise before they narrowed to a small glare. The heretic scowled and glanced around the tavern where people were still shock at the table he sat at. Then he returned his gaze to the smiling old man, who gestured with his eyes to one corner. The one corner where a couple of people, a group of humans in dark clothing observed intently, but they flinched when Seiten glared at them and scrambled to leave. The heretic heard Fredoc voice speaking up and a shuffle of the elderly man standing up.

"Perhaps we should take this conversation elsewhere without so much attention."

Seiten agreed with that, dropping some gold coins on the table, and left the tavern with Fredoc.

* * *

Once the two settled in an old and isolated alley lit up by only a small fire that provided enough warmth, Seiten from his place leaning against the brick walls spoke up first. Fredoc sat on a block of stone abandoned, lighting up his pipe.

"Now, old man, what do you mean by that?" Seiten demanded, crossing his arms.

"Just as I said…We're both not from around here. Except you're not human and I am…Ah, not exactly human either, lad." Fredoc answered, exhaling out white wisp of smoke, and relaxed visibly near the fire.

"Explain."

"Slowdown will ya, lad?" The old man chided gently and sighed, staring at the fire.

"We both aren't from Middle-Earth; we're from another world that never heard of Middle-Earth as part of the common people. I don't know about you, Sei, but I was cursed to age slowly and sent here by a high wizard as punishment for some…ah, evil deeds I've done long ago based on the kings orders. I lived here for centuries, confused like a babe and wandered throughout some places till today I met you." Fredoc brought the pipe to his mouth again to inhale and exhale, blowing another round of smoke. Dark eyes watched the brunette in silence and the old man figured he was considering believing his story. Then Sei shook his head and stared at the fire.

"I sense truth, but to contemplate your intentions is a mystery. I suppose I do stand out than the normal person." Seiten commented, earning a nod from the elderly man.

"Elves I know don't have claws or fangs…or a big appetite like yours. Or those kind of eyes."Fredoc elaborated, and then added with a small grin. "That would be the hobbits with the appetite."

"…Hobbits?" Seiten frowned, obviously confused by the term much to the elderly man shock.

"…How long have you been in Middle Earth, Sei?" The old man questioned.

"Two years. I frolic in the forest for some time now to get used to the air here and the sense of time." The brunette answered calmly, wondering what the problem was and what hobbits were.

"You do know there are other races than humans and elves, right?" Fredoc asked observing the uncertain nod from the brunette and sighed softly, smiling a bit. "Right, you will need to know about them and their territory. I suggest going to the library near here to read about a Middle-Earth if you want the specifics."

"Yes, I'll do that then since I don't want to appear like an ignorant fool." Seiten took the old man words to heart, moving to take his seat from across Fredoc.

"Correct, my young lad. Story time begins, long ago…"

So Seiten listened to Fredoc speak about how Middle-Earth was formed long ago, the evil and the good that battled, the evil that still lingers and becomes stronger yet the hope never disappears, and the other lands such as the Undying Lands for the immortals such as the elves. The Elves that were tall as the trees, nimble like the wind, and held an otherworldly beauty. They were close to nature and animals much to Seiten delight. There were different kinds of elves like the Woodland Elves in Greenwood the Great or the Half-Elf ruler, Lord Elrond in Rivendale. They were wary of humans, could sense the evil, and had a long history of conflict with the dwarves.

Dwarves were short, strong, foul-mouthed, noisy, but they were talented in the arts of craftsmanship and their wills were like the stone, never wavering one bit. They did love gold and jewels, loved making homes out of stones, and weapons. So they were close to humans more than elves that prefer the forest.

Humans, man that were totally different from elves and dwarves with their own way of life. Seiten knew a lot about them, so it was unneeded to hear about it. Other than the wizards such as Gandalf, Radagast, someone name Saruman.

On the other hand, Hobbits were short like dwarves with pointy ears and big feet that prefer the simple life of farming and fishing. They ate a lot too apparently since their life is simple and peaceful, never having too much adventures in their entire life. They were interesting, but Seiten wasn't sure if he liked the way they lived in peace the entire time.

There were other creatures too like Goblins and Trolls that were weak to sunlight, but the orcs were the most gruesome of all considering how they were created by the evil. Touched and tainted orcs that were formerly elves lost all their beauty and became horrendous. They were spiteful, aggressive, cruel, and sadistic creatures. The only perks they have are their number and technology skills, not that Seiten was too interested.

It was already midnight or perhaps later than that after Fredoc left the alley to head home. It was very late that Seiten made proper payments to the old man story telling by dealing with some idiots aiming to rob the man. The same ones that were in the tavern earlier before scrambling away and cowered beneath his glare, and honestly Seiten didn't know why an old man would be their target. At least until he saw that Fredoc had his own business and making great profits out of it which Seiten laughed and left shortly after tying up the group of humans. He even left them hanging from one of the buildings, unconscious till someone in the morning would spot them.

With everything ready and prepared, Seiten left the city of Gondor with his duffel bag and headed out with the first step of his goal in mind.

_"First off, search for a certain demigod with gold and blue eyes." _

**_Homura_**

* * *

A voice, a deep soothing voice filled with longing and mourning broke his heart bit by bit. A voice that appeared since two years ago could never disappear and unconsciously he placed his hand over his heart, clenching the sturdy green tunic he wore.

From his post deep in the woods his father ruled, the great forest Greenwood the Great, the elf whose heart was breaking slowly from the voice that could never escape him closed his silver eyes. Pale blond hair close to silver reaching small parts of his back flutter against the winds from atop of the trees and only a sea of white mixing brown could be witnessed as far as the eye can see. The prince took a deep breath, inhaling and exhaling as serenity filled him yet the voice never disappeared and kept calling him.

Silver eyes snapped open upon hearing his comrades called for him and in an instant; he turned and disappeared among the sea of trees. The prince jumped from a branch and landed on the grounds covered by great roots, standing up once he recovered to face his comrades. The Captain of the Guard, Tauriel approached him with concern.

_"Prince, a messenger came and his majesty request that you return soon."_ Tauriel reported, polite and brief yet to the point.

_"Legolas, Tauriel. We are comrades; I am a warrior just as you all are."_ Legolas stated, smiling softly at his comrade uncertain look yet she nodded. Satisfied Legolas began to walk back to the palace with his comrades.

The palace of the Elvenking, Thranduil was majestic whenever Legolas saw it yet it was suppose be his home for about five centuries now. The blond knew it was his home with his family and comrades, but at the same time something was missing in his life. A hole that couldn't be filled no matter what even with his father love, but he didn't tell his father directly about it knowing how much the Elvenking would be saddened to hear that.

Legolas never said anything when the voice appeared out of nowhere two years ago. It surprised him, but he never thought of it much nor answered anyone concerned questions of why he sometimes would stare into space. However as the months passed by, the voice never disappeared and instead became a part of his life quickly. The prince acted everything was normal, but he would sometimes leave the palace and head into the woods to be alone to hear the voice clearly. Or even go as far to take someone post just to be alone without anyone questioning it, but apparently his comrades and father was beginning to notice the change in him.

"Legolas, Ion nin?" Thranduil voice brought the prince attention to his father, realizing he had not been listening the entire time. The Elvenking frowned, concern in his eyes over his son. "Is something the matter, Ion nin?"

"No…It's nothing, ada."Legolas shook his head and offered a reassuring smile. "You were saying?"

"…No, I believe it's nothing since I have too much paperwork piling on my desk." The Elvenking sigh with a shake of his head, earning a soft chuckle from his son.

"You are the King, ada." The prince pointed out to his father, grinning at the frown on Thranduil features.

"Very funny, Ion nin."

Silence swept over the two royals in Thranduil office. The father unsure how to approach his son who has been out of it for a long son, who isn't sure what to say after swearing an oath to become a warrior and one of the king vassals. Sighing, Legolas stared straight at his father with a serious expression.

"Um...Adar."Legolas began, catching his father attention.

"Yes, Legolas?"Thranduil questioned coolly while on the inside joy sparked when his son wished to be open about something as father and son.

"…I…Well…What…I…" The prince sounded frustrated as to word this, but chose to be straightforward about it.

"What does it mean when you hear voices in your head?"

_**TBC**_

* * *

**A/N: Thank you and please review! Criticisms are helpful, flames are not.**_**  
**_

**Elf Translation: **

**Ada- Father**

**Ion Nin- My Son (I think)**


	3. Chapter 2: Tactician

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings (Belogns to J.R.R. Tolkien) nor Saiyuki (Belongs to Minekura Kazuya) except the OCs.**

**Warning:** **Yaoi/Shounen-Ai**, Language, **OOC, AU, and OC**

**Pairings for this chapter:  
**None

**A/N: The first arc of Seiten Taisei adventure begins! Majority of the stuff is made up such as the city name and the OCs involved. This is part 1 of the two arcs. I apologize for any inaccuracies. **

* * *

**Chapter 2: Tactician**

**Middle Earth in TA 2254**

Hurriedly through the dirt road they ran like the ghosts of long ago were haunting them. Seiten cared little about the dirt that flung up and spread like dust, but his temporarily companion and client did yet he did not voice his complaints as of yet. Naturally the heretic was relieved of any headaches that would happen at this very moment since he had enough at the time. There was too much occurring currently and there was little time to take a break and rest when they were in danger of being found any time soon.

"They're gaining on us!" Seiten client exclaimed, regaining his footing after nearly tripping on the road. Whipping his head to the side to toss his light hair out of his face he shouted, "Do something!"

"Just keep running you fool!" The brunette snapped impatiently, looking over to find their destination into a forest. He glanced at his weary looking companion, who stared back with marigold colored eyes that were wide.

"Jump over the roots and keep running! We'll find shelter!" Seiten ordered, earning a nod from his companion who followed wordlessly.

The thick foliage did some cover albeit with some hazards such as giant roots sticking out of the ground and debris on the floor. Seiten was fairly amused when his client was able to keep so well with him and did splendid, but the other would most likely take it as an insult. The sounds of howling canine echoed once more throughout the nights followed by barks and human footsteps running through the forest were becoming fainter for Seiten ears. At a certain point, the heretic paused and glanced rapidly to find their next path of their destination. His weary companion taking helpful gulps of water from his sack and took any rest, even short possible.

"This way, Ruman, Larellea will be there at the shelter." The heretic ushered as he began to run once more in the said direction.

"By the Valar…" Ruman sighed, taking deep breaths, and forced his sore legs to move once more to catch up with the brunette.

How that monster was able to run so much without a catch of breath was a mystery to him. Maybe it was an elf thing.

It was in the middle of earl y morning from what Seiten could tell when he and Ruman reached the safe house deep in the forest. Seiten began to slow down to a casual walk toward the temporary hideout, stopping as he tilted his head up to stare at the treetops. A figure that stood in the branches jumped and landed in front of the brunette, a Elleth like most of her kind were stunning with their otherworldly beauty and grace. She would have easily blended in with her surroundings due to her green and brown attire with some leather armor, Mirkwood armor that the Elleth stated one time. Light hair just like a fawn fur color was braided, fluttering from her action before settling down against her back, and stood up straight tall just like the trees. Doe colored eyes made eye contact with Seiten slit golden ones before she nodded and smiled softly.

"Larellea. I hope we did not make you wait too long." Seiten greeted the She-Elf, who shook her head.

"Not too long, _mello nin_." Larellea stated yet added with a small spin of her dagger in her hand, "Although I was getting worried something would happen and have to intervene."

"Well we're here and you could stand down from your post." The heretic said with a soft chuckle, watching the light haired Elleth put her daggers away to her back.

"And the man?"

Both pairs of eyes turned to Ruman, who sat down and leaned back once they were safe. The man weary legs had worn him out from running so much and light colored locks clung to his sweaty face. They could visibly see how out of breath Ruman was from the heavy pants and chest rising up and down. Seiten didn't blame the man since they had to run like their life depended on it and walked over to Ruman with a hand offered to help him up. Too weary to refuse, their client accepted the hand and Seiten pulled him up.

"C'mon, your friends should be inside." The brunette stated, walking inside the shelter.

* * *

"Damn it! I lost two gold coins, Advisor!" A dwarf with raven hair covering his lower face and head cursed, throwing two cold coins to the table. Dark colored eyes squinting at the old man across the table, which smirked and stroked his goatee.

"Now don't be such a sore loser, Master Dwarf. I won fair and square." The elderly man chuckled at the fury evident in the dwarf face, but the dwarf didn't act on his emotions and crossed his arms, grumbling. There were two other humans that snickered at the dwarf loss.

All eyes in the room turned to the three that entered. Ruman features looking slightly better after some rest, taking his seat with his two friends who hugged and patted his shoulders. The elderly man nodded in approval at the young man persistence and safe return. Larellea evidently scowled in disapproval at whatever games the men had played while they were out. Seiten only raise a brow at them and gestured to the table and gold coins.

"So while we all risk our asses out there, you lot decided to make a bet on whether we return safely or not?" The heretic questioned the four, the three humans looked sheepish and so Seiten attention turned to the dwarf, "Gorin?"

"What?" Gorin raised his hands in exasperation, pointing to the shelter and then at Seiten.

"While you guys took the good parts, we had to stay here and twiddle our thumbs in hope of your return! Why not liven up and pass the time by making a bet on who returns alive or dead, who reaches us first, and if you all came together or not. Is there a problem with that, Master Elf?" Gorin spat the word elf with pure annoyance, much to Larellea displeasure.

"They are risking their lives out there, even the client himself is willing to go through danger. So if you're simply bored out of your mind, dwarf, then you better find something useful to do yourself other than**_ 'twiddle your thumbs'_**." Larellea stated, almost itching to pull out her dagger and throw it between Gorin eyes.

"Basically yes, sweetheart. I'm not the one stuck outside and keeping watch out there, so you have something to do at least while we men be good men we are and gamble! Right, men?!" The dwarf rumbled with laughter as the three men staying in the shelter before agreed with their own laughs and nods.

"Why you insuffer-!"

Patience reached with the dwarf antics, Larellea reached for the dagger to pull it out and end the dwarf sorry life once and for all. Until it was stopped upon hearing her name called, which in return the men stopped their laughter, and stared at the source of the voice.

"Larellea."Seiten spoke, observing the occupants with hard cat-like golden eyes. "Stand down. "

"…Ignorant dwarf." The light haired Elleth muttered with disdain, relaxing her stance. However her mutter went unheard to the dwarf, who narrowed his eyes at her.

"Whore."

"That is-"

**_"Enough!"_**

Although the heretic appeared to be calm when raising his voice, it was clear he was annoyed by his companions' antics. Gorin and Larellea immediately became silent at their dubbed leader, both glaring to the side, and their clear conflict with each other not solved.

_"It is hard to solve a long history of conflict between Dwarves and Elves anyway. They'll have to make it up somehow and work together."_ Seiten mused to himself, moving to take his seat now without another word, and looked at Ruman.

"Have you caught your breath yet, Master Ruman?" The brunette asked, earning a quiet "yes" from the human, and looked at the elderly man. "Skulieth, the honors please. Behave you two, no more bantering back and forth while we discuss the plan. "

The last statement was directed at the two bickering races, which they all knew well. Skulieth nodded at the signal, going through his bag to pull out a large map, papers, and some tools. Ruman two friends helped out as they held the uncurled map on the table, which the elderly man thanked them both for. Then he coughed lightly to sound clear and looked at the hirelings and his companions.

"As you already know, Master Sei that I am the adviser to the Kingdom of Mariath and that young master Ruman is the next in line as appointed by the late king. But his elder sibling, Lurale wishes to be king instead, enraged by their father decision, and sent assassins, mercenaries and whoever else he can pay to have young master Ruman head. His two friends, Brian and Esglar are his best friends and guards that had decided to help us out." Skulieth began, ignoring the two guards that high-five each other. Stormy eyes stared at the group they hired as their bodyguards evenly, especially at Seiten. Gorin scoffed lightly at the reminder, leaning close to the table to place his arm against it, and tried to appear intimidating despite his short stature.

"Enough with the recap, old man and get to the point."Gorin demanded, pointing to Ruman. "All we have to do is beat the crap out of his older brother and put him on the throne, eh?"

"This is why dwarves are idiots…" Larellea muttered, rolling her eyes with pure annoyance. However she stopped voicing her disapproval with the dwarf upon the same hard golden stare from Seiten. The dwarf simply ignored her in favor of the conversation.

"As much I would love for things to go smoothly as that, I'm afraid it won't be that simple, Master Dwarf." Skulieth stated, glancing over at the young master he served deep in thought.

Marigold eyes peered at the map before him, quiet musings parted from his lips that even Seiten couldn't make out, and then Ruman glanced at the party with determination in his features. The two guards were instantly attentive to their friend change of presence, knowing that Ruman had a plan forming in mind. The human prince stood slightly and pointed to one section on the map near his home city.

"From the information we could gather, my older brother will be having his coronation three days from now on and all coronation begins with a parade. There is already a resistance forming in the underground, we will seek help from them and see if we are able to thwart Lurale ambitions." Ruman suggested, glancing around the room for any approvals.

"By "seek help"; you plan to start a rebellion?" The light haired Elleth questioned, earning a nod from the humans. Then she frowned, "But didn't you find proof that your elder brother had done something to the…paperwork when it came to who would become king officially by the Council?"

"That we did, Madam." Brian answered with a grin that disappeared shortly upon being smacked behind the head by Esglar. He rubbed the back of his head and glared at his friend slightly, who shook his head.

"What she means is why we don't show evidence before shedding blood, you damn fool." Esglar elaborated at the confused expression on Brian face. Still confused, Esglar sighed and Seiten chose to simplify as there was a dwarf who was just as confused.

"Idiots…" The heretic muttered, ignoring the matching scowling faces of the dwarf and Brian.

"If we use the forgeries that Ruman elder brother had done as proof to the people, the Council to be specific, then we could end things peacefully and Ruman can get his throne without dirtying his hands. That is if the opposing party are willing to be quiet after that, highly likely they aren't. "

"…Oh."Gorin and Brian said at the same time, understanding now.

However Ruman sigh and rubbed his temples, muttering about how this was going to end dreadfully well. He straightened himself up and stared at Seiten.

"Master Sei, Esglar, and Madam Larallea pointed out possible scenarios to end things in a…peaceful manner. They are correct in a way, but knowing my brother he won't let this end peacefully no matter what approach unless by some miracle changes his attitude." Ruman said with some displeasure toward his older brother.

"Isn't that why we ask for help, young master?" The advisor questioned with a small twinkle in his eyes.

"Speak, Skulieth."

"You know we must take every precaution we can if we want to succeed and live. This is why I suggest we separate into two groups where one gets to spread copies of the forgeries around the city and once we receive the reaction we wanted from the people, the other group will infiltrate. The people confusion and anger will definitely back us up if we manipulate it well enough."Skulieth offered some ideas to his young master and the bodyguards.

"Ah, too much time!" The dwarf spat, throwing his arms into the air.

"So in a way by showing off these forgeries that the elder brother had done to become king to the people, added with their strong dislike to Lurale kind of rule, they would more likely to not question when Ruman becomes the king?" Seiten concluded, earning nods from the elderly man and Ruman.

Esglar clapped his hands as Brian understood the plot now.

"The problem is who is going to do what exactly?" Larellea pointed out, looking around the room, and then at herself. "I know I cannot blend well with the humans and send out…papers."

"Not to worry about that, my dear. I have some people in mind for their role." Ruman smirked, glancing around his friends and the hirelings.

* * *

Pamphlets after pamphlets were tossed into the streets of the city. The dwarf grabbed a handful more, throwing it as high as he could into the air, and shouted from his lungs. He was incognito, adorned in human commoners clothing along with Brian and Esglar that were also tossing pamphlets into the air for people to grab and stare.

"Get your paper! The greatest news today is about how the young master, Lurale forge these documents!" Gorin shouted again and again as he walked down the streets.

"The First Prince lies of inheriting the role of the King when it should've gone to the Second Prince, Ruman!"

"So brings the question if we should support a liar king that does no good for the city or a good king that wishes to help his people!"

"Get your paper! The latest news of today! Get your paper!"

By the mid-afternoon, the dwarf wished he could switch his role with someone else in the second group. It was unbearable to be the bell-boy tossing papers again and again, and shouting so much. It didn't help that people immediately knew he was a dwarf that played news boy, an insult to his stone pride! However, Gorin had a nagging feeling in the back of his head that if he fussed one bit than the dubbed leader would be crossed greatly. Brian and Esglar attempted to encourage him that he had things to do at least than back in the shelter. Even the old coot was helping out by standing on a soap box and shouting with firm determination of the corruption, the arrogance, and the ambitions of Lurale.

Basically, Gorin felt that he needed to do his job properly or else he loses in his bet with Skulieth.

"That accursed whore is even taking the good parts from me!" Gorin growled lowly, tossing more papers in the air, and shouted once more with all his might.

* * *

The confusion of the news was abrupt for the civilians; whatever doubt they had for the first prince and locked away began to surface. The more they read the pamphlets of the first prince creating forgeries of his inheritance, how the first prince hired assassins and trackers for the younger prince head, and how the first prince would bring no more than ruin to the country. As days passed, there were more people than yesterday that began to gather and rebel against Lurale coronation, and demanded for Ruman to be on the throne to lead his people. The underground that formed to support Ruman came to light, hidden among the people, and called for support against Lurale.

Seiten had to give credit that Skulieth foresight was correct, but he guessed it was a human nature to rebel upon finding something they dislike strongly.

The first half of the plan was to arouse the citizens' doubt of who is fit to be king by tossing all those copies around. Gorin did grumble about being a news boy, but his complaints weren't severe. The second phase of the plan was for the group that is infiltrating- Seiten, Ruman, and Larellea- the castle a day before the coronation. The brunette and the second prince are to blend in as guards while Larellea keeps a lookout for anyone. The She-Elf did her job without complaints at the nighttime, sneaking into one of the tunnels underneath the castle that would lead up to one of the armories.

"I never ever will understand the point of so much metal covering the body. I prefer light armor." Seiten grumbled as he put on pieces of the armor on. Ruman only rolled his eyes, putting on his helmet.

"Funny for you to say, you seem have no trouble moving about." Ruman retorted, his movements sluggish in the armor, but Seiten figured the human will be used to it. Peering through the holes of his helmet straight at the two elves he asked, "Don't elves wear armor as well? Except more graceful and elegant than us men."

"That's right, but that is exclusive to war only." Larellea answered with a nod.

"Huh, odd that we men have to wear these as part of conduct and chivalry."The prince mused, and then he looked at Seiten. "I never saw you wear any armor other than those leather straps. Genuine metal, light or heavy."

"Again, no point in it and it's terrible in harsh hot or cold weathers." The brunette retorted, fumbling to pull his long hair up into a bun, and the movement caused his earrings to jingle. This caught Larellea attention, which grabbed Seiten arm and stopped him from putting his helmet on. A brow rose, staring at the Elleth curiously.

"Something the matter?"

"Won't…those get in the way?" Larellea inquired, gesturing to the earrings. "I can hold them if you like."

"…It's fine. They won't get in the way." Seiten shrugged her concern away.

"You know…" Ruman began, observing the jewelry Seiten wore. A gauntlet pressed against his helmet where his chin would be, thoughtful suddenly.

"I never have seen earrings with designs like that. At least around here and some countries far else, my friend, who was the maker?" The human prince asked, curious of foreign items.

However the two almost wished they hadn't asked that since Seiten fell quiet. The brunette eyes were blank, staring into a daydream instead of them. There was a flicker of shadows crossing in his features before the heretic returned to normal.

"No…it was a personal gift from someone." The heretic answered after the silence, "I did not question of where he got it from or who made them. That is all. "

"Ah…I see. Well I hope to meet your friend one day, Sei." Ruman said carelessly, regretting his words upon the very dark look that crossed the brunette features.

"…We should hurry, daylight comes soon." Was all Seiten say before putting his helmet on and quickly left the armory.

Frozen, Ruman watched one of his hirelings leave the room with such negativity he had no idea what to say. Larellea slapped the helmet roughly, snapping him out of his stupor, and glared at the furious Elleth through the holes. Hands stabilizing the helmet and putting it back into place.

"What the hell was that for, Madam?"

"Careless mortal." Larellea snapped, returning the glare with her own.

"How was I suppose to know he get offended?" The human prince retorted, gesturing with his arms at the door where Seiten left. "I barely know him since like a week ago. Doesn't hurt to ask, does it?"

"I don't know much about him either, but at least I don't mention people who are dead." The Elleth answered harshly, swearing that she saw steam emanating from the helmet and concluded that Ruman was furious.

"Well, then again how in the Balrogs ass was I suppose to know about it?!" Ruman screeched, his expression became confused when the Elleth simply left after Seiten. Exasperated, he raises his arms in the air in utter frustrations.

"Idiot! I was talking to you! Get back here!"

* * *

"I'm curious, Ruman…How in the hell did you get that?" Esglar questioned his friend with concern, pointing to the blackish swelling forming on his eye.

"Madam did this to me because I apparently brought up a sore subject for her leader unknowingly." Ruman answered tiredly, glaring at Brian sniggering.

"Stop giggling like a shy maiden, Brian. It's not that funny!" The prince exclaimed embarrassed by the fact it was a woman that punched him. Then again, it was an Elleth.

Esglar sighed, watching his friend giggles die down slowly, and Brian stood up after finishing a majority of his laughing fits. At the question if Brian was finished or not, the man nodded and grinned, and the three humans adorned in heavy armor from head to toe made their place in the positions assigned to for the coronation parade. Upon hearing the shout of the Captains, the horses emerged with the first born prince and his close advisors riding them, and all the knights behaved according to conduct. The heavy double doors of the castle opened with a loud creak that echoed, metal clinked with each steps meeting the hard ground, and the roars from the citizens were not of celebrations.

They were of outrage.

**_"Fake! Cheater!"_**

**_"Bring us Prince Ruman!"_**

**_"Send Prince Lurale to the pits of fire!"_**

**_"Burn him!"_**

**_"Off with his head!"_**

_**"We demand for Prince Ruman!"**_

"What on earth is going on here?!" One of the advisors exclaimed, horrified of the people protest. Narrowly dodging the trash that was tossed at them, turning to the Captain furiously, "Do something and stop them!"

"That will be unnecessary, advisor." Prince Lurale reassured them softly, taking this negative reaction from the people too calmly much to the advisors surrounding him confusion.

"Eh?"

"Guards! Take your duty and protect Prince Lural!" The Captain ordered and few began to scramble about to push the civilians back. Then he turned to one of the knights idly walking next to the soon-to-be king and frowned underneath his helmet, pointing his lance at the soldier.

"What do you think you're doing? Didn't I give the order for you to go protect the prince?!" The Captain questioned loudly, his impatience reaching their limits upon the silence from the knight. This time, he attempted to look intimidating as his hand gripping the lance shook.

"Didn't you hear me?! Or are you deaf-!"

Too fast for the human eye can see, everything froze and went silence with the exception of metal impaling the ground. What was a lance was no more than a staff sliced clean in the Captain hands, the shock catching up to the Captain as fear boomed inside him, and the Captain shook violently this time. All eyes were on the sword raised in the air, a small and thin blade with a curve at the end, and the scent of an unknown flower wafted throughout the crowds. Then the soldier who was being shouted at earlier sighed and lowered his sword, placing it back in its sheath, and removed the helmet. Brown messy locks fell down to his back, the helmet tossed aside carelessly, and golden eyes slit and cat-like bore at the Captain. The air turned colder in a second at the sight of an otherworldly being presence heavy in the air and the Captain shouted.

"ELF! It's an ELF! H-H-H-He…!" The fearful Captain stuttered, pointing accusingly at the brunette.

However his stuttering stops upon the golden eyes narrowing, making the elf intimidating. His attention at the Captain was short-lived much to the formerly stuttering man relief, turning over to the distance where the First Prince and his advisors were already ahead.

"Tsk." Seiten let out before glancing around the crowd to spot the clients, and then he turned and dashed quickly after them on his feet.

"An elf…It's an elf out to kill us…" The Captain spoke, relieved that the vile evil looking elf is gone now.

Then a heavy weight tripled than the first one stepped on him, making the stuttering man gasp out in pain and air, and eventually knocked him out. The three men tore off their helmets, revealing their identities to the shock crowd, who recovered and one of them pointed.

"Look! It's Prince Ruman!" A child shouted with glee.

"It's Brian and Esglar too!"

"They have returned to claim the throne and bring an end to Prince Lurale!"

"At ease!" Ruman shouted in turn quieting the citizens, and then he spoke slowly yet firmly, "My fellow people, I'm not here for glory or greed for power, but I will not let my brother take the crown. "

Then there were excited murmurs among the crowd that were silence when their prince continued to speak.

"My brother has changed and I do not know why. I intend to get to the bottom of it and end it for all. I may not be the best king, but I am a man like all of you. My choices aren't the best, I shed blood and tears, and I care for my people, my family, and my brother. That is why I ask you to be patient while I go after my brother."

Although the speech was small and short, it was more than enough for the people who had their hopes relived by those words. Once more they cheered for their soon-to-be king as did the knights. Brian and Esglar patted their friend back, both smiling gratefully at Ruman. Ruman returned their smile with a small one of his own and turned his marigold gaze to the distance where their hireling, Seiten, went after his brother.

Without wasting a second, they shed off the heavy armor, put on a lighter gear and weapons strapped to their waist; they ran to catch up with the brunette expecting to meet up with the others as well.

_**TBC**_

* * *

**A/N: No flames please, because they are not helpful at all to my growth as a writer. Reviews and criticisms are very helpful and appreciative!**


	4. Chapter 3: The Sword of Evil

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings (Belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien) nor Saiyuki (Belongs to Minekura Kazuya) except the OCs.**

**Warning:** **Yaoi/Shounen-Ai**, Language, **OOC, AU, and OC**

**Pairings for this chapter:  
**None

**A/N: The final part of the first arc. Warning there is a lot of skipping around, so any plot that needs to be filled will be done later (if people request for it to understand what is happening), because I wanted to get this arc done so I can introduce the next one and partially there is way too much OC (Not that I mind). There is more to come, but everything will fall into place so be patient people (Yes, you people who wants to see Legolas). I apologize for any inaccuracies.  
**

**P.S. I believe Seiten Taisei himself is just too over-powered, thus I attempt to limit him much as possible.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Sword of Evil**

**Middle Earth in TA 2254**

"Sei!"Ruman shouted above from the dirt hill inside the cave.

The prince instantly moved, pressing his heel against the soft dirt and began to slide down before he lost his balanced. He tumbled over a few times, landing next to the brunette that sat up slowly, and grasping his side from his earlier fall from up above the cave eye. Seiten hissed at the poke against his bruised and most likely injured rib.

"I'm fine!" He snapped at Ruman, closing himself more than ever.

A scowl presented on the prince features, glancing up to find Seiten friends appearing. Larellea had no problem sliding down the hill while Gorin he just tumbled down like a rolling log, shouting profanities. The Elleth didn't hesitate upon seeing her leader holding his side protectively and ushered Seiten to remove his own hand yet the brunette was stubborn.

"I said I was fine! This kind of wound will heal up!" The brunette snapped once more, close to snarling, and glared at the concerned looks.

"Ya blubbering stubborn fool, you never-" Gorin wanted to curse and scold their leader for being stubborn, but his words pause when globes of white emerged from the ground.

The dwarf and the human prince eyes widened at the sight of the eerily white wisp-like globes moving rapidly, leaving a trail of white dust in their wake, and made their way to Seiten. The heretic sighed in the relief when he was engulfed by the spirits of the earth, his expression returning to normal as he stood, and was no longer in pain. Recovering from their shocks, Ruman pointed at Seiten and stuttered.

"You…what was…that?" The human prince asked.

"He was healed by the earth…" Larellea stated than commented, oddly calm about it in Gorin view who scowled at the Elleth.

"You knew?" The dwarf questioned, raising a brow at the nod.

"Yes, that's right. He was gravely injured at the beginning of my travel with him, called upon the earth to heal him, Sei said." The Elleth explained, speaking no more upon the glare received from their dubbed leader.

"Your mouth is too loose, Larellea." Seiten scolded lightly, "Blabbering too much will be your downfall."

"Keeping secrets when we see something amazing as **THAT** is bounded for some questions needing to be answered, laddie." Gorin grumbled, displeased by the brunette words.

Seiten rolled his eyes at that and shook his head, then he gestured to the hole behind him that caught the others attentions. Golden eyes made contact with marigold ones and immediately all questions regarding the brunette abilities were replaced with the task at hand.

"Your elder brother is through there, Ruman. The scent is the strongest through there." The brunette stated and then asked, "What do you plan to do once we see him?"

"…Honestly, I have no idea." Ruman answered honestly.

"I wish to see what made him like this, but at the same time there is this gut-wrenching feeling that he can't return. He's…my brother no matter what; I need to know why he changed, and what caused him to be like this. If he…if he can't return to his senses no matter what I say, then…" The human prince words trailed off, gripping his sword tightly, and the three non-humans understood what Ruman wanted to say.

Surprisingly it was Gorin who broke the silence and patted the human back roughly, making the taller of the two stagger from the strength hidden in that short stature. The dwarf seemed to be sympathetic with the human.

"Well, mate. If you want to find your brother and ask whatever crap went through his head, then now is the time to get inside that hole." The dwarf encouraged, much to Larellea displeasure considering that she agreed with Gorin this once in her head.

The heretic shrugged and went ahead by jumping into the hole, ignoring the protest of his companions to wait.

Fortunately or unfortunately, Seiten thought it was good that he went first since there was a trap after an hour and a half of traveling through the dark and stony tunnels. At a certain point where his right foot stepped on a rather loose rock, the floor around Seiten collapse from the sudden weight. It was a crack of rocks that sat up, extending quickly before the heretic had the sense to escape, and so fell down into another tunnel leading down. The shouts deaf to his ears as he slid down through the narrow darkness, the rush of blood going straight to his head ignored any of the meager cuts or scratches that broke through his cloths and skin.

"That blubbering idiot!"Gorin cursed from the common tongue to the dwarfish language.

"I wonder where this leads to…" Larellea questioned to herself, almost tempted to go after Seiten to make sure he stayed safe. Gorin snorted, almost as if reading the Elleth mind.

"If you wanna go after his ass that badly, then do so…I be glad for an elf to leave." Gorin scoffed, returning Larellea glare equally.

Ruman sighed and shook his head, glancing at the hole then at the two species.

"We don't have time to go after Sei…or argue like children." Ruman stated, "He'll just have to find his way around on his own. "

"But…" The Elleth wanted to argue, but died down at the stern look and cursed in her native tongue. She knew her job and knew Seiten wouldn't appreciate it at all, "You're right…"

"Good. I say we need to continue heading down…around the hole." The human prince advised, resuming their pace down the tunnels except around the hole that Seiten unfortunately made.

Ruman knew that the two were disgruntled that their leader was foolish enough to be caught into the trap. They wished to go after him, but they knew their job. It still didn't stop them from scowling and looking displeased.

"Why when I see that rascal, I'll smack him hard with my hammer and see how he likes that!" The dwarf muttered.

Larellea was just silent the entire trip down, which Ruman guessed that the Elleth was thinking the same thing as Gorin.

* * *

Quick or slow, Seiten had no clue how fast he went in the dark tunnels until suddenly a bright light cracked through the darkness. He narrowed his eyes at the sudden light, finding himself out and tumbling through the hard and smooth ground instead of the rocky.

_"Wait…smooth_?" Questions lingered in the heretic mind, quickly rolling into a steady position, and stayed low as he took in his surroundings.

Unlike the other areas of the caves were the formations were narrow and barely fitting for more than five people, this was an open space. Tall enough for a fully grown pine trees to reach the ceiling and wide for many more to fill up the space. From the ceiling down halfway were ragged rocks however there was a smooth dark colored marbles that covered the remaining wall and the floor entirely. Darkish midnight blue with black and silver highlights that lead up to the middle of the room. Where light poured from the middle to the ceiling straight down to middle, what stood there was a tall object. A sword, Seiten could make out, no longer than two feet wrapped in dirty and dusty bandages with talismans from the hilt to the very tip of the sword that stabbed the ground.

As the brunette made his way forward to the sealed sword, golden eyes raked over the object more closely. It was slender unlike most of the man weapons he had seen, probably an elvish sword or from some other foreign lands he had not travel yet. Only peering at the wrappings and red talismans, this sword had been sealed for a long time due to its hazardous nature from what Seiten can induce. Red talismans with ancient ink writings of a language that was foreign to Seiten, most likely elf considering that dwarfs' languages are different from this writing.

Despite all of those wrappings and seals around the sword, there was a hum of energy that emitted from it. A grin stretched Seiten features as he noticed it wasn't any type of energy; it was a suffocating evil that couldn't be restrained no matter what. Just like him, the heretic that would not be bound by anything, not even the Heavens could hold him back.

Seiten knew he shouldn't recklessly grab the sword and pull it out no matter how curious he was about it. Yet the sword drew him by its mysterious charismas he couldn't put his finger on. Before he even decided to not do anything, the heretic already reached out to the sword and fingers began to curl around the hilt. There was a hum, stronger than before, but not overpowering at the minute as Seiten tightened his grip around the bandaged hilt and tugged the sword out with one smooth pull.

Then lightning struck, time seemed to freeze for Seiten as a deep and ancient voice echoed in his head. A claw hand instantly reached for his head, clenching slightly as the voice spoke.

**_Thy who is not my master is neither evil or good, _**

**_Who has spun the song of chaos and peace,_**

**_Who has once defied the Heavens,_**

**_Who is worthy enough to wield I, _**

**_Thy will not be destroyed by I, _**

**_A fragment of Evil and Destruction, _**

**_I give thee permission to wield I, _**

**_However long thy needs I, _**

**_This one will become thy sword until the Fated Day. _**

"What the…? The sword?" Seiten questioned loudly as the voice disappeared instantly after that speech.

A pair of golden eyes narrowed in thoughtfulness, observing the sealed sword with striking awe. Then Seiten concluded in his mind that the voice did come from the sword, bringing it up for closer inspection from front to back, tip to hilt, and edges. The heretic tested the sword, swinging and thrusting the sword to find it adaptable to his style of fighting, and nodded in approval. It was an evil sword for sure, but it didn't bring harm to him so far and Seiten actually liked it.

"A living sword just like you, Hijrikawa." The brunette stated, patting the katana strapped to his waist underneath the heavy coat.

The katana hummed in agreement, the sound becoming more audible when its master sheathed the newly acquired weapon next to him. Both swords hummed together, resonating in a harmony.

"Huh, interesting. It would appear that both evil and light seem to get along together despite many differences." Seiten noted, amused by his weapons soul harmonizing, and smiled softly at the visible vibrations between the two swords.

The smile dropped when his pointed ears perked up to a loud scream that belonged to a human. Instantly, Seiten was on the alert and recalled why he was here in the first place. The heretic resumed running from before into the nearest where the scream that came from and disappeared from the large room.

By the time Seiten arrived to the source of the scream, there were his companions standing in front of an injured Ruman being tended to by Skulieth muttering curses. Brian and Esglar were on the defense with weapons and shields in hand protecting the second prince while Larellea was calmly shooting arrow after arrow and Gorin shouted a mighty cry before hacking what looks like a gigantic version of a bug's leg. The heretic gaze tilted up to only widened at the sight and covered his mouth and nose with his sleeve from the foul stench hitting his senses sharply.

This was a strange sense of déjà vu considering Seiten had seen through Goku eyes gigantic man-eating bugs back in Tougenkyo. They were the slithering kind, long and thin like a thick rope with a rock-like armor, giant teeth, many legs, and could spit acid like this one his companions were fighting now except with minor differences. It was a pale green armor skin with bubbles filled with pus on its skin, long antennas were no more like horns between its three sets of red eyes, a set of pinchers in front of its mouth that were intimidating, and apparently it could send little ones to outnumber his companions and clients which the two humans and one dwarf were currently hacking and slashing at the minute.

It was Ruman who spotted Seiten grew furious and started shouting.

"Sei! Where in the hell have you been?! If you're going to stand there and gawk! Do something about my brother!" At the puzzled look he received from the brunette, Ruman pointed to the creature before them, and shouted.

"My brother used some weird magic and turned into this…this thing! I'll explain later, but do something!"

Ah, now that Ruman pointed it out Seiten could make out the shape of a human atop of the worm head.

"I don't think my arrows can do anything about it! Its skin is too hard for me and I don't have anything suitable to break its skin with." Larellea informed, growing frustrated, and pulled out her dagger to slice an incoming spear-like leg aimed at her.

"Hah! You're weak, missy!" Gorin taunted the Elleth before he squeaked and narrowly dodged an acid attacked.

"If you have time to taunt, do it later!" Esglar stated, thrusting his sword to stab a mini worm head before pulling it out after it went limp.

"I'll take the giant on!" Brian declared valiantly until he raised his shield at a group of mini worms and shrieked like a maiden when overtaken by them thus making the group sweat dropped at the sight. Esglar sighed and dashed over to his friend to start hacking away the worms.

"Hurry it up, Sei!" Ruman demanded once more, which Seiten sighed and stared blankly at the human prince, who sweat dropped.

"…Please." He added.

"That is soooo much better." The heretic gave his approval and reached for the newly acquired weapon he found until the katana hummed loudly in rejection.

Seiten paused, peering at Hijirikawa for a minute, and raise a brow in silent question. Hijirikawa hummed once more, an equivalent to a nod, and immediately the brunette changed tactics to pull out the katana instead. The scent of sweet cherry blossoms wafted through the foul air and purifies the evil, leaving only the scent of flowers in its wake.

The central worm changed its attention to the newcomer, screeching at the effects of the purity, and turned aggressive. Ignoring the tiny people below, it charged straight ahead at the brunette with pinchers ready to snap his neck and eat his flesh.

The brunette went into his stance, both hands gripping the hilt of the katana, and waited for the right moment. Hardened golden eyes slit and cat-like never strayed away from the charging giant worm, counting down from three to one in his head, and at one Seiten moved with deadly grace.

A chill went through the creature entire body, but it was too late to comprehend what occurred. In the worm eyes, there was a crack followed by a thin white line in its vision. Suddenly the lines increased and slowly the creature began to fell apart, screeching of its demise as black wisp seep and escape from its shell. The worm sprawled and thrash wildly against the ground and Seiten promptly sheathed Hijirikawa, turning over to his companions.

"Gorin!" Seiten shouted.

"On it, lad!" The dwarf grinned, dashing as much as his short legs could muster, and jumped at a short distance.

His axe rose and swung hard on the worm rock-like armor, the cracks becoming evident until it crumbled, and revealed a bright crimson jewel. Gorin moved away after his part was done, rolling down, and looked at Larellea.

"Larellea! Shoot!" Gorin ushered with a scowl.

"Shut it, dwarf!" The Elleth hissed lightly, bows and arrows drawn, the string pulled far as it could go, and then she shot with accuracy befitting of a Huntress.

The arrow tapped with holy light pierced through the eerie crimson stone, cracking it, and the creature screeched louder. The humans, elf, dwarf, and heretic covered their ears from the loud volume watching as the foul stench secreted more from the cracks and engulfed the worm. Hands began to lower as the screech stopped, all pairs of eyes watched as the black smoke disappeared, and left with a human man, Lurale Seiten recognized, in just his torn leggings.

"Brother!" Ruman called out, making is way slowly to his older brother as his hand clung tightly to the bandaged shoulder.

The heretic made his way over to the group standing around the unconscious first prince, silent as a rock, and observed the scene before him with cool indifference. Ruman held his brother in his arms, constantly shaking Lurale to awaken while Skulieth appeared to be grave unlike the panicked second prince. Esglar and Brian eyes were closed, sympathetic to their best friend grief. Both Gorin and Larellea were mute like Seiten, giving silent respects to their clients' anxiety and grief.

"…What happened while I was gone?" Seiten whispered to his two companions after some time.

"…He...Well, I don't know donkeys shit what happened. The older brother just….Urgh…." Gorin explanation was vague, confused of what did occur.

"The human prince we were after chose to side with evil to fill his ambitions." Larellea answered instead, eyes lingered on the humans before turning to Seiten, and mouthed.

**_"The Darkness."_**

* * *

"Stack after stack after stacks of paper!" Ruman snapped, throwing his arms up in the air exasperatedly.

"There's more where that came from, your majesty." Skulieth added cheerfully by placing another large pile of paper on the prince desk.

Marigold eyes nearly popped out at the sight of stacks of paper that were piling onto his desk like a fortress. It didn't help that Esglar was grinning like a fool, holding another stack that needed to be signed. Ruman groaned and buried his face into his hands which only serve to further amuse his two closest friends.

"Where is Brian anyway?" The second prince questioned, turning to Esglar who frowned.

"He…Well, he said he was going to help around for a while until we heard news of our hirelings leaving today." Esglar answered with some uncertainty, noting that his friend had scowled upon his answer and the elderly advisor frowned in disapproval.

"Why it's only been three days after Prince Lurale funeral. I'm sure they are still in need of rest." Skulieth pointed out, which Esglar shrugged.

"Apparently people were gossiping about them since they are not Man, but two elves and a dwarf. You know the people; they rarely see these kinds out of their own homes much less outside the city instead of deep into the mountains or forest."

"I suppose they do not wish to be the center of gossip then considering they also helped Prince Ruman clear his name." The elderly advisor assumed, "Young Brian went to say good-bye to them or trying to convince them to accept our hospitality a few more days?"

"I lean more the latter, but I have a feeling it will be the former at the end." Esglar answered honestly, glancing over to the desk, and blinked.

"Skulieth…When did Ruman leave?" He questioned, almost tempted to snicker at the befuddled expression Skulieth had and the elderly man turned his gaze to the desk full of papers.

And an empty spot where the second prince sat moments ago.

* * *

"Wait!"

Three figures that were near the gates leaving the city stopped. A heretic, an elf, and a dwarf turned their heads to find a worn out Brian running after them. The human shortly stopped in front of them, catching his breath before speaking with pure disbelief.

"Are you…Are you guys really leaving? And so soon?" Brian questioned between quiet pants, glancing between the three.

The three glanced at each other, and then Gorin walked up to Brian and gestured for him to lower which the guard did to only have his shoulder patted. A little too strong due to the dwarf's strength.

"Lad, we completed our job for ya, and we overstayed our welcome here." Gorin stated and peeked at his companions before adding, "Besides people can't stop staring at the "pretty" elves and making gossips. Larellea is being flirted with random men like the common whore she is-"

"Another word to speak out of that disgusting mouth, dwarf?"Larellea threatened coolly, a hand reaching for her dagger, but it was stopped upon a glare from Seiten. Gorin continued, ignoring her.

"And your lot are scared shitless our leader. I don't blame them considering he has that nasty glare of his. I'm surprised some people men and women alike are hitting on him since he's like a kitten in their eyes."

"Ahem." Seiten coughed lightly, his glare now directed at the dwarf.

"Anyways, we did our job and we don't particularly like the attention we're getting, lad." Gorin patted Brian shoulder one more time before letting go and walked back to his companions waiting to depart.

"Let's go." Seiten ordered which they both nodded and began walking toward the gates.

The heretic had no real attachments to this place, but he had to admit that this job brought about some interesting things such as the clients and a new weapon. A hand unconsciously moved to the nameless sword wrapped and sealed, earning a small hum from the nameless sword. Seiten recalled a small conversation with his companions about it.

Larellea began the conversation stating her absolute displeasure of the sword that and how it will bring harm. The sword was filled with evil, the Elleth said, and Seiten agreed it was filled with evil if in the wrong hands. There were no repercussions when it was by his side and Gorin disagreed with Larellea, finding no faults as nothing happened to the leader so far. In a vote favoring the sword to stay by 2-1, Larellea ended the conversation, but she still showed her disapproval of his choice in keeping the sword. Seiten could care less.

Footsteps stopped, both Gorin and Larellea stopped in front of the brunette and turned their heads in question to why their dubbed leader stopped. A new scent among the dirt, dust, and humans hit his nose, and Seiten turned around to find Ruman running toward them. His companions and Brian were obviously surprised much as Seiten, not expecting for the second prince to come to see them off or stop them considering his busy schedule as a prince. In awkward silence, Ruman jogs became walks, passing by Brian, and walked up to Seiten to only stop in front of him.

"Ruman?" Brian questioned his friend, hopeful that maybe Ruman can stop them from leaving so soon and stay in the city longer.

"Greetings, young prince."Seiten greeted the other, golden eyes flicker to find out the human intentions for being here, and was patient for the man to catch his breath.

"Are…Are you really…" Ruman paused to reword his question and took a deep breath before continuing, "You all decided to leave?"

"…Yes, that's right. We finished the job, received proper payments, and I prefer to not stay in the city where people gossip like they never seen our kind before." The brunette answered.

Ruman went silent for a few minutes before opening his mouth in attempt to convince them to stay, but the words died in his throat at the unwavering decision in their eyes. He closed his mouth, disappointed yet understanding as he held his hand out to Seiten, and smiled at the **_elf_** he considered his friend in a short amount of time. He chuckled softly at the evident surprise in the brunette features.

"…I see." Seiten muttered, taking Ruman hand and shake a few times before letting go.

"Thank you for your service, Sei and the company." Ruman thanked the three, earning a smile from Larellea and a broad grin from Gorin. For once in Ruman life, the brunette gave a genuine smile, and shocked both him and Brian.

"And thank you for the payment, your majesty." Seiten said in return, turning around and this time for sure went through the gates with his two companions out of the city. The smile grew at the next he heard from Ruman.

"You're always welcome back into my kingdom, you three! Especially after you all had done, you are now my friends that I can never repay this debt to!"

Seiten simply waved a "Sure" without looking back; knowing he'll return to this kingdom someday as so do Larellea and Gorin.

_**TBC**_

* * *

**A/N: No flames please, they do not contribute to my growth as a writer. Reviews and criticism are helpful.**


End file.
